GRITO
by perses19
Summary: que pasaría si hipo no sobrevivió a la caída de la muerte roja, esto en el momento en donde estoico encuentra a chimuelo tirado pero no pudo salvar a hipo...
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTEN BEIN, ESTA HISTORIA ES ALGO FUERA DE MI ZONA DE CONFORT PUES YO ACOSTUMBRO A HACER MAS COMEDIA Y ROMANCE Y AVENTURA SON DONDE ME SIENTO MAS SUELTO PERO ESTO ES COMO ALGO QUE TENIA ATORADO EN LA METE Y DECIDI ESCRIBIRLO Y DIJE "VAMOS A VER LO ESCRIBO Y SI ME HACE LLORAR LO SUBO" Y POS COMO PODRAN ADIVINAR PARA ESTE PUNTO LLORE COMO MARIA MAGDALENA, BUENO NO TANTO PERO SI ME CONMOVIÓ. ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO LEAN Y ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando uno aprende a apreciar algo es cuando se le ve perdido, cuando sientes la desesperación y el dolor de saber que nunca volverá, cuando tus acciones fueron las que hicieron que el dolor venga tocando tu puerta y se quede hasta que dejes de recordar el motivo por el que perdiste lo querido.<p>

Berk una tierra de vikingos nunca pensó que ver a su heredero, al que hostigaron sin descanso durante quince años, al que no deseaban otra cosa que dejara el pueblo, un inútil como ellos le habían puesto, muriera cayendo desde lo amplio del cielo, un coro de gritos al deslumbrar como la muerte roja caía desde las alturas y explotaba, todo se volvió gris, las cenizas llenaban los pulmones de hombres que ese día tenían una deuda eterna hacia el hijo de estoico el vasto, mirando expectante el cielo, esperando con ansia ver a una figura que tanto aprendieron a odiar, ahora como su gracia salvadora, nuca llego.

Estoico el padre del joven camino con el corazón en la mano, intentando ver más allá de las cenizas, solo vio como una figura inmóvil, negra como el carbón retozaba en la piedra, de espaldas se notaba que exhalaba con cansancio, dejando ver que no duraría más de unos minutos hasta que el inclemente frio de la muerte toque su alma y extinga la luz de sus ojos, el hombre se apresuró a la bestia que solo pudo atinar a ver a los ojos unos momentos y en ese instante estoico perdió toda gana de matar a un dragón, el creía que ellos no poseían sentimientos, pero al ver los ojos del furia nocturna deseo a todos los dioses que esa teoría fuera cierta, dolor, eso fue lo que vio en sus ojos, no el dolor por sus heridas, o dolor por la muerte, esos cuestionamientos estaban claros en su mirada, él se resignó, acuño la muerte con cansancio dejando claro que el dolor desaparecería que volvería a donde su corazón le deseara, entonces el dolor que vio el padre cobro sentido ante sus ojos al despegar las alas del cuerpo.

El jefe vikingo había visto antes muertos, pero nada en el mundo lo preparo para ver a su propio hijo, que antes él había repudiado, muerto en las alas de un dragón, era claro que perdió una pierna, una mueca cubría su rostro ensangrentado, el con la esperanza de ver con vida unos momentos más tomo a su hijo de las alas del dragón, fue como quitar la fuerza vital de alguien, el dragón le dedico una mirada, decía un mensaje en esos ojos, _cuídalo, _después el dejo que la vida se le fuera entre las garras, pedio la vista y dejo que su mente corriera las semanas donde hipo libero el alma de un dragón que sufría, donde encontró lo que nunca hayo en otro lugar, un amigo. Hipo le dio la oportunidad de ver el mundo de otra manera, a chimuelo le dolía dejar a su amigo, hermano solo en esta vida pero el no pudo, impotencia lleno su corazón, y eso fue lo último que sintió antes de ser reclamado de una vida donde conocer a un vikingo como hipo valía la pena y se fue.

Estoico vio como intento hacer una sonrisa, solo mostrando sus encías después al no poder el dragón gimió en frustración y dejo caer su cuerpo, perdió la vida, el dragón que pudo hacer lo que el no, amar a su hijo.

.pa.. papa.-escucho en susurros a su hijo llamarlo, dejando que su padre viera a un chico que era innegablemente un retrato de su madre.

-calma hijo, no te esfuers…

-lo siento papa, siento no haber sido el hijo que querías, siento ser un inútil.- escupió un poco de sangre y vio como una lagrima se derramaba por el ojo derecho de su hijo.- espero que me perdones.- y cayo, su mano cayo y su rostro se fue hacia un lado, cerró los ojos dejando a su padre ver por última vez eso ojos que solo mostraban arrepentimiento por no ser el hijo que su padre quería.

Un grito, eso fuero lo que todos los hombres y nuevos jinetes escucharon, no era el grito de guerra, tampoco el de un jefe, ni el de un vikingo, era el grito de un hombre que lo había perdido todo, desgarrando el silencio el grito de su jefe, un hombre fuerte que decía que un vikingo nuca lloraba, pero no era un vikingo, solo era un hombre que perdió a su hijo, un hijo al que el mismo empujo a la muerte, un hijo que murió pensando que él no lo quería, desgarro su corazón ver a su único hijo pedir perdón con su último aliento, eso fue más de los que su corazón pudo soportar, cayó al suelo con sus manos en el cadáver de su hijo y lloro, lloro de amargura el no poder hacer nada para poder hacer que su hijo despertara, el hijo que nunca volvería a ver sonreír, lo que más mato su alma fue que no tenía casi recuerdos de su hijo sonreír, lloro en el suelo, el grito y lloro hasta que su cansancio pudo más que él pero no pudo dormir, veía a su hijo en sus brazos pidiendo que le perdonara por deshonrar su apellido, bocón el que había sido su amigo desde que eran niños se paró junto al jefe roto, sin palabras le tendió la mano y lo abrazo, el viejo herrero tenía sus propias lágrimas y se fundieron en un abrazo, ellos eran los adultos que se suponían verían que hipo lograra llegar a ser un gran hombre, lloraron sabiendo que él era más que un vikingo, él era un hombre que ningún otro se podría comparar.

-bocón, antes… antes de morir me pidió disculpas por ser un mal hijo.-dijo estoico y no pudo evitar que su voz flaqueara, que más lagrimas vinieran y que lo único que pudiera sentir fuera una entumecimiento en la piel. Bocón no dijo nada, no había nada que decir, él tenía lágrimas en los ojos pues al que había sido su aprendiz y con los años más que un hijo, perdió la vida y se fue ahí cuando comenzó a odiar al pueblo, pero después es se odio diez veces más fuerte que lo que tenía por el pueblo, él había sido como un padre para el chico y no evito que él se sintiera solo, la soledad se hiciera cargo de un chico que era más valioso de lo que cualquiera en el pueblo llegaría a aspirar a ser, un soñador, un pensador, una alma compasiva que si hubieran podido aprender de él, serian personas con el alma pura y no demonios que no podían reprocharle nada a los dragones pues ellos tenían el almas más podrida de lo que ellos mismos pensaron que la tenían los dragones.

Un grito, esa fue la primera cosa que hicieron después de trecientos años de lucha dragones y vikingos, un grito de dolor que decía como se sentían, un pueblo que comenzó a ver no a un destructor torpe sin capacidad, alguien que solo trae deshonra a su alrededor, sino a alguien que con todas las cargas que ellos habían pues en sus hombros fue capaz de darles algo que nadie pudo.

…paz

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE EN UN ONE-SHOTH DE ESTOICO Y SU HIJO PERO TENGO UN POCO MAS QUE ESCRIBÍ PARA NO QUEDÁRMELO EN LA CABEZA DÍGANME SI LES INTERESA PARA SUBIRLO<strong>

**ESPERO QUE SE CUIDEN BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO HOLA COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE BIEN, COMO PROMETI AQUI ESTA LO DEMAS QUE ESCRIBI SOBRE EL TEMA, NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN NI UNA SECUELA NI NADA QUE VER EN SU MAYORIA CON LO QUE SUBI PRIMERO, COMO DIJE A LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTO (YO AVECESES NO LOS LEO *SONROJO DE VERGÜENZA MODERADA*) ESTO ESCRIBI PARA QUE NO SE ME OLVIDARA LA IDEA Y DESPUES NO QUEDARA COMO ME LO IMAGINE Y PUES ESTO FUE LO QUE SALIO.**

**SI LES GUSTO LA PRIMERA HISTORIA O DESEAN UN PUNTO DE VISTA DISTINTO DE LA MUERTE DE HIPO SOLO PIDAN Y NOS CASAMOS HAHAHAHAH**

* * *

><p>Un joven vikingo estaba sentado en una cala junto a uno de los que se suponía eran sus enemigos más encarnados, los dragones.<p>

La vida a sus escasos quince años era demasiado dura, era la burla de su pueblo, todos incluyendo a la que había amado desde pequeño lo consideraban un inútil. Hipo el inútil. Era bastante irónico como el único que lo comprendía era un dragón, pero su pueblo ya se lo había hecho conocer bastantes veces, él no era como ellos y con su tiempo con chimuelo descubrió que ya no quería ser reconocido por su padre y que si su pueblo no lo quería pues él tampoco quería a su pueblo.

El cuándo tenía una edad más pequeña considero el suicidio, la idea de terminar con el dolor de estar solo en un mundo lleno de personas le embriagaba, pero nunca llevo a cabo esa idea pues la muerte en cierta forma le aterraba, ahora ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero ya tenía un motivo para vivir, el dragón.

Él se había resignado a huir de todo el dolor, escapar era lo que había estado planeando desde hace algún tiempo, desde que inicio el entrenamiento con dragones, saldría en dos días cuando su padre haya llegado pues quería verlo una última vez, ya había recogido todas las pieles que creía que ocuparía, también había hecho con los conocimientos que tenía un mapa para saber guiarse y poder encontrar una isla desierta donde iniciar la vida que el necesitaba, donde nadie lo insulte o intimide por ser más pequeño y débil y aunque solo estaría con chimuelo él le había dado más amor y comprensión de lo que este pueblo le había dado en todo el tiempo que el recuerda.

Salto de línea

lo habían elegido para matar al pesadilla monstruosa en lugar de Astrid, cosa que no estaba prevista en su plan, la gente lo estaba empezando a reconocer y apreciar por lo que había hecho en el campo de entrenamiento y vio esa mirada de orgullo cuando su padre supo que él había ganado la posibilidad de matar a ese dragón. Pero no importaba nada pues él ya había decidido irse y un poco de amor no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas, las había reunido poco a poco hasta el punto en el que su cuarto solo contenía lo que era demasiado pesado para el vuelo del dragón, también dejo una carta para su padre en la que decía su último adiós y los motivos que lo obligaron a huir, era larga pues eran muchas las amarguras que pesaban en su corazón, él no era rencoroso ya pues el vuelo lo había liberado de la frustración, era como una medicina que no podía seguir tomando mientras estuviera en su pueblo, el bien de su salud dependía de que se fuera de su isla.

Pensó cuanto tiempo tomaría para que su padre se enterara, talvez una semana o dos no es que el jefe se fije mucho en el si no es para reprenderlo por sus errores.

Ese día un furia nocturna se elevó como tantas veces lo había hecho pero esta vez con un humano en el lomo, dejando ese lugar que tanta pena había traído al muchacho y que a cada kilómetro que recorría más libre se volvía hasta el punto en el que ya no sentía el pesar que hacia tanto tiempo rondo en sus pensamiento y decidió que no volvería en mucho tiempo, no es que haya alguien por quien volver pensó.

Salto de línea

Un hombre entro en su casa, era el orgullo y terco Estoico el vasto, jefe de su tribu, un peleador excepcional, entro para notar que no había ese toque de calor que hacia la chimenea al estar prendida, hipo no había llegado pensó, el muchacho era débil, fue una vergüenza como hijo hasta que gano la formación de dragones y trago el orgullo de vuelta a él clan haddock.

Miro en su habitación y vio que muchas de sus cosas habían desaparecido, cosa que le extraño pues recordaba que habían estado hay antes de que se fue a buscar el nido de los dragones, esto le hizo pensar que también su comportamiento fue cada vez distinto pues el hipo que metía la pata por fin está desapareciendo pero todo hipo también lo hacía, era como si cada vez dejara de existir, ya no había ese brillo en sus ojos cuando planeaba sus inventos que destruían medio pueblo, lo comenzaba a preocupar he intrigar.

Miro que en la cama desnuda había un rollo de pergamino, se acercó a revisar, si sabía que era esta vez talvez podía detenerlo o evitar tanta destrucción, tenía su nombre en la parte superior y lo lleno de curiosidad, desenrollo el papel y comenzó a leer:

_Para mi padre._

_Bueno para cuando hayas encontrado esto espero ya no estar en berk, siento que la despedida sea así pero si me despido de ti en persona no creo que pueda dar la vuelta sin mirar atrás y eso no es bueno para mí._

_Lamento que sea parte de tu descendencia y te haya deshonrado, creo que es mejor recordar a el hijo del jefe como Hipo el desaparecido que como Hipo el inútil, realmente después de quince años no puedo seguir con esto, y el suicido ya no es una opción, la vida en este lugar es nociva para mí, el dolor de estar solo es tan grande que no puedo dejar de pensar en estar lejos, yo sé que no tenías pensado darme la jefatura después de todo pero quiero que nombres jefe a Patán, él es mejor vikingo que yo._

_A pesar de que yo era una vergüenza quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar, a todos en realidad, aunque nadie quería recordarme de todos modos yo si los llevare en el corazón, espero que berk sea mejor si mi presencia._

_Espero que la vida nos de otra oportunidad en el Valhala._

_Hipo el inútil._

Dolor. Es la única cosa que el gran hombre puede sentir, la pena de que su único hijo, lo que le quedaba de su esposa val, había desaparecido, se había ido para no tener que recurrir al suicidio y no había otro culpable que él. Su pueblo había hecho una gran parte del trabajo despreciándolo. Pero él era el único culpable de esto, y lloro sobre el piso dejando que todo abandonara sus pensamiento y esto solo hizo que se centrara en las cosas que su hijo hacía.

Recordó el orgullo en sus ojos cuando a la edad de ocho años forjo su primer cuchillo, deberías de estar orgulloso de él, es un herrero prometedor le había dicho bocón. Orgullo. Eso le destrozaba más el corazón, su hijo se fue pensando en que él no era orgulloso de su hijo, el hombre que había quedado solo en el mundo, donde la única persona que tenía su sangre desaparecía, tenía retratos pintados de su esposa, pero de hipo no, nunca le importo tenerlos, los retratos de los jefes con sus herederos desencajarían con hipo en él, imagino que él en unos años ya no recordaría como era su hijo, como se iluminaban sus ojos, y eso le lleno de más lagrimas los ojos, moriría sin ver esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su esposa, él quería que esos ojos lo guiaran el Valhala pero eso ya no era posible, cuando la edad venga a reclamar lo que le pertenece, no tendrá a nadie a quien decir su último adiós, no tendría nietos que alegraran su día, y eso le partía el corazón, cuando día con día perdiera todos los recursos de su voz en sus oídos el recordaría que ya no está, cuando viera a otros hombres con sus hijos el vería a hipo queriendo ser reconoció por su padre.

Y grito, un grito de dolor que resonaba en el eco de la casa y le dejaba saber que ya estaba solo, perdía a cada momento más detalles de hipo y se llenó de desesperación intentando recordar nítidamente su rostro y se rompía a gritar cuando no pudo, un hombre que creía que los vikingos lo podían hacer todo lloro al descubrir con ironía que no era cierto y que ya había comenzado, leve y eso le dolía más, seria lento, el perdería cada detalle día a día hasta que solo fragmento le recuerden a alguien que se perecía, que el mismo había hecho que su sangre se fuera, le temía a la soledad y entonces pensó que eso era lo que hipo paso por tantos años y le dolió más que nada.

Los dioses eran justos y crueles a la hora de los castigos, él era condenado a perder cada día una parte de su hijo mientras la soledad se lo llevaba, nunca se interesó en tomar como era hipo en detalle pues lo tenía diario y hay justo ahí el hombre que ya no era más que un cascaron se acurruco en un rincón y con la cara entre las manos continuo, ya nada había de importar pues su hijo lo había dejado y él pensó que cuando muriera su esposa que como siempre se decían lo estaría esperando en la entrada del Valhala, lo esperaría para decirle que era su error, y entonces comprendió que no solo había perdido a su hijo sino también a su esposa.

Todos en el pueblo escucharon gritos provenientes de la casa del jefe, pero no eran del chico tonto y escuálido, eran gritos más desgarradores, más profundos y esos solo podían pertenecer a estoico.

Cuando bocón llego a casa de su amigo lo vio tirado en el cuarto de hipo llorando, algo era muy difícil, pues solo lloro cuando su esposa lo dejo y no era tan grande su pena como en ese instante.

-qué te pasa estoico?- dijo el herrero

-se ha ido bocón, se fue, estoy solo.- dijo y le mostro el papel que tenía en sus manos.

El la ley y cuando termino, sintió un peso en el corazón, era su aprendiz, pero también lo consideraba como su hijo y descubrí que pensaba en el suicidio era desgarrador.

-me he quedado solo bocón solo.-dijo el jefe en sollozos.

Y así el más orgulloso de los vikingos era reprendido por los dioses y se le castigo con lo peor, con el dolor de darse cuenta que él había hecho eso…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. <strong>


End file.
